An on-vehicle system is equipped with various types of electronic devices. The number of on-vehicle control devices monuted (hereinafter called “electronic control units (ECUs)) for controlling these electronic devices has been increasing, along with multi-functionalization and complication of the on-vehicle system in recent years.
On the other hand, since a performance of an embeded central processing unit (CPU) for realizing an arithmetic process has been improving, a trend that multiple functions (applications) are realized by one ECU is accelerated. When multiple applications are realized by one ECU, the multiple applications share computational resources. Thus, process timing of an application and access timing of the application to an external network or an external device may be changed due to influence of the processing of another application. As a result, the application may operate at a timing different from that in the case where it operates alone. In response to this problem, a technique for controlling access timing of an application to the outside is disclosed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method in which data to be transmitted to a network is temporarily stored in a database and a transmission process is controlled on the basis of preset information of a transmission timing.